


The Beast I Made of Me

by BabyPinkPuppy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: April O'Neil Is Too Trustworthy, Donatello Is Head Over Heels For April, F/M, High School, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Torture, Leonardo Is Hoplessly In Love, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 01:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13964079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPinkPuppy/pseuds/BabyPinkPuppy
Summary: Julia Anabel King -- AKA Scarlet Moon -- had spent the majority of her childhood under the Foot Clan's watchful eye. She had been in and out of countries, she had blood all over her hands. She couldn't see the blood but she knew it was there. Her mind had been violated and tampered with. People call her an insolent child but she knew she wasn't a child where it truly mattered. She was a puppet on strings, dancing for the devil, following his every order. Jewel couldn't live a normal life -- not anymore. Why bother? Now the Foot had moved her to a different facility in New York. She was working as an assassin for the Foot Clan, under the leadership of a man called The Shredder -- a man out for a taste of revenge. And he had given Jewel a new mission -- hunt down a band of ninja turtles and their rat master. How hard could that be?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is something I've working on for a while and I hope this really turns out well. I hope this'll be a smash hit with you guys and don't be shy to leave reviews on anything that caught your eye. There will be mentions of torture and such - so try and pull through with it.

The air was thick with a heavy silence as she closed in the space between them. The Foot Ninja flinched back violently as he began to shake uncontrollably. It was so embarrassing and yet he couldn't stop. He was thankful for the thick mask that hid his petrified features as his wide eyes stared into hers. She was so much more terrifying in person rather than in the stories his comrades told him about. The Scarlet Moon had been a ghost story within the Foot headquarters. Everyone knew she wasn't real. They had never seen the female assassin before. Shredder's lead lackeys only told the ninjas about her as a scare tactic -- so people would fear them and Shredder. Foot Ninjas had laughed it off before in the past, claiming that they'll believe it when they actually see the skilled kunoichi for themselves. Some of the ninjas had _actually_ believed the stories about The Scarlet Moon, and they were shaped into weapons for the Shredder. He, unfortunately, had been one of those people who didn't believe a single word about The Scarlet Moon. There was no way she could've been real. From what Shredder's daughter, Karai, had told all of them about her, she was some kind of half-human half-mutant kind of soldier here in the Foot. Karai had told them Scarlet Moon had these odd, wolf-like powers that made her so powerful. None of them believed her, obviously. There was no such _thing_ as mutants like that. Werewolves were a complete myth passed down from centuries. He remembered that someone had previously asked why she was called 'The Scarlet Moon'. Karai had smirked mischievously, and she provided them with this message, a warning that they _should have_ taken seriously.

_"You'll see by the color of her hands at the night of the full moon."_

And now the poor Foot Ninja knew exactly what she had meant by that. He continued to shake pitifully as he stared into Scarlet Moon's soulless eyes, narrowed into venomous slits. He couldn't see what she actually looked like. Her appearance was completely plastered with a pitch black catsuit with black breastplate, metal shoulder pads that appeared to be infused with the fabric, and along her biceps as well. Her hands bared a pair of steel, claw-like gauntlets that stopped right at her elbows, black in color. She wore a pair of combat boots and two gun holsters were positioned at each hip, along with a few other clips that proved that it could hold multiple weapons if ever needed. He couldn't see what her face looked like because her whole head was covered by a wolf shaped mask. The mask had the same color as the rest of her outfit, only the eyes stood out against the whole getup. The intense eye slits were illuminated in a vibrant blue color that pierced his nerves, striking fear into his system as he shook like a scared and small child. He continued to stare at her mask's intense glare, snarling at him and he could almost hear the bone bristling growl that made his whole body freeze.

He looked at her pleadingly, _"P-Please..."_ he whispered, praying the ghost story of an assassin had the definition of 'mercy' in her vocabulary. "Please...don't kill me. I-I promise...I'll-I'll go back to the warehouse tonight and torture them for the shipment until they scream for mercy and hand over the equipment without charge. I'll fix this -- I just need more --"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as his head was sliced off his body in a swift, sharp motion. Blood immediately flew from where his head stood moments ago. The severed head rolled onto the marble floor, blood slipping in a trail along the spotless floor, like a snake slithering across the desert. The perpetrator herself stood in the same position, her arm extended as if she just delivered the fatal strike. She straightened herself and lowered her arm, watching with cold, dead eyes as the lifeless body that had been trembling moments ago drop like a bag of potatoes, landing with an audible thump. Drops of blood faintly appeared on her mask and her index finger flicked one droplet away from the snout of the mask. Scarlet Moon stared at the dead body without the head spill a large portion of blood onto the floor, spreading further and further. She curled her nose in disgust as she poked the side with her foot. _How pathetic,_ she thought to herself, _a trained soldier falling to his knees as he begged a girl smaller than him for mercy._

A sound echoed off in the room, tapping against the marble floor and the door groaned, opening as a bright, amber glow poured into the whole room, casting The Shredder's shadow. His soulless eyes swept over the whole room as he walked closer to the girl, standing two feet away from her. His mask was off; so she could see his burned features and watched with mild interest as he noted the blood that scented the room, humming under his breath that she could've only heard due to her advanced hearing. His eyes trailed to her, his dark eye, added with the damaged pupil, met her piercing, bright blue eye slits. "I see that you have completed your task, child." he observed, his deep and foreboding voice rumbling the previous, tense silence. She nodded, flicking her Tanto sword to wipe the blood away, the splats resonating the whole room. "Yes, Master Shredder," said her monotone voice, confirming his thoughts. The Shredder calmly clasped his hands behind his back, "And your previous target?" he asked.

"He has been dispatched, Master." she confirmed, her voice steady and composed.

Shredder stepped closer to the half-wolf mutant, to her surprise. _Odd,_ she noted, _he was usually done with the debriefing by now._ She didn't let her surprise show, however, and she levelled him with a calm expression behind her masked features. Shredder suddenly held out an object in front of her and her head lowered to have a look. She lifted a brow; it was a shuriken. A weapon she carried with her that were hidden in her costume in case she ever needed to dispatch a security camera as such. Her brows furrowed in confusion at the small weapon laid out across his gloved palm before her eyes widened in surprise at the sight of the symbol that bared on the shuriken. She had seen that symbol only once when the Shredder had taken her in, after he told her the event that had transpired more than a decade ago. It was the symbol of the Hamato Clan, the very clan Shredder had claimed had been responsible for the fall of the Foot many years ago. She was told that it was this clan that was filled with thieves and liars that were a huge disgrace to the ninja's name.

Scarlet Moon lifted her gaze to the Shredder, a questioning look in her eyes, hidden by the mask. As if reading her thoughts, Shredder elaborated, "Are you aware that there had been sightings of ninjas in New York City, child?" he asked. She shook her head in answer, "No, Master Shredder. I haven't heard anything about ninjas in America." she answered honestly. Shredder hummed in thought, balling the hand that held the shuriken as he pulled his arm back and straightened himself, his expression cold and steady. "As you can see, child, these ninjas bare the symbol of the Hamato Clan. Hamato Yoshi, an old nemesis of mine that I am sure your father had told you about when you were younger, is the one training his own army of ninjas in that country. And I am going to finish what I started long ago and have them all wiped out. However, in order to do so, I want you to leave Japan and journey to American along with myself and Karai by our private jet tomorrow night. Am I clear?"

"If I may, Master Shredder," Scarlet Moon said, basking in the information he had just laid across her. "I understand why you would like to tie off a loose knot with a former comrade of yours. But I don't understand why you would want to bring _me_ along." she explained, clearly confused, "Aren't I just here to take care of other ties for you while you're off somewhere in the globe?"

"That is exactly _why_ I am having you brought along," Shredder said, "Your skills have been proven useful for me and your... _advanced_ skills will be proven very effective against Hamato's disciples." he suddenly turned away, his cape swiping along similar to an overrated villain's as he walked away from her, a Foot Soldier waiting for him by the door, pretending not to listen to their brief conversation. "Think of this as a great honor that I have considered you to join me in my army against Hamato Yoshi." he called, shutting the door behind him and the room was engulfed into darkness once again. Scarlet Moon simply stood there, the room deathly still, deathly quiet, and she basked in the information she was just given moments ago. She would be leaving in a couple of hours to another country, another place she had never been to before. She had spent her whole life in the large parts of Japan, taking out accomplices of Shredder along with people he deemed unfit to live another day. While she personally didn't like the man herself, she obeyed him because that was her job and the Foot Clan was all she had left to live by. She had no place to go and she refused to live in an orphanage. 

The mission seemed so simple yet so daunting at the same time. All she had to do was wipe out Hamato Yoshi's disciples and Shredder would be pleased as he finally had his sweet revenge against his former friend. Scarlet Moon could relate. She would love _nothing_ more than to see those odd, strange creatures fall to their knees before her, watch them squirm as she stared into their wide, terrified eyes, begging her to have mercy, just like that poor Foot Soldier from before. She would love to see those very creatures once again, the same creatures who had tortured her, burned her, and injected with the mutagen that turned her into this... _this **monster.**_ She knew she would never see those creatures again anytime soon, but one could only hope.

Turning her head, she gazed into the only window in the large dungeon-like room, staring at the large, round moon peek over from the dark clouds that swept over the sky. She noticed that there weren't any stars tonight in the sky, just clouds of smoke. The moon lightened the very spot she stood in currently, illuminating on her and she felt like a wolf howling into the night, atop on a mountain as the other wolves from the pack looked up to their sole leader, howling along the tune with the lead wolf. She tore her gaze away from the window and sheathed her Tanto sword into her right holster, carrying a gun inside as she slipped the sharp blade in. Her steps were silent as the shadows, the only noise that occupied was the squeak of the door, and the young girl slipped out of the room, leaving it to be like it was, quiet and deadly.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai never believed it at first. She had only spooked those soldiers about The Scarlet Moon because it was a famous legend throughout the Foot Headquarters. But now as she sat across from the famous assassin herself...well, she was almost exactly what she expected. But what she didn't know was the truth behind the thick layers of Scarlet Moon's stoic and deadly exterior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This got better reception than I expected. Still wish someone reviewed though. Oh well. Hopefully this chapter is review worthy.

Karai sighed as she sat in the pitch black seat of her private jet. The jet itself was being flown by a trained Foot Ninja who knew how to operate a plane so she wasn't too worried. Her father was far in the back in his makeshift office, most likely plotting for whatever revenge scenario he had conjured up. Unfortunately for her Xever and Bradford also occupied the somewhat large jet and she couldn't be more annoyed. Both were equally annoying and somehow their conversations ended in bickering that was amusing to her sometimes. Karai was incredibly bored because there was nothing for her to do aside from converse in a conversation with one of the lackeys, and that didn't seem appealing to her at all. She leaned into the soft chair that she laid with an old blanket of hers that she hid from her father. She propped her feet up on the maple brown table across from her, tucking her hands behind her head. The jet was silent other than the quiet thrum of the engines, the faint arguing emitting from Bradford and Xever, and her quiet breaths. Karai felt immensely bored and there was nothing she could do about it. She checked earlier and there was no damn cell phone service so she couldn't play any of her games. She couldn't video chat with Shini either but that was for the best. She hadn't heard from her only friend in a while and Karai didn't have anyone else to talk to. She never had any friends outside of Shinigami since her father had pulled her out of public school and she was homeschooled. A part of Karai wished she had another friend or some form of one but she pushed those feelings aside. It was probably for the best considering who her father was; Shini never even _met_ the man and they had been friends for a couple of years or so.

Karai's golden brown eyes stared out into the window as she tried to get a glimpse into the city called New York. She had never been to America before but she was always curious when she was younger. She used to have a large textbook that talked all about the Untied States, staring with wide eyes full of wonder as she tried to imagine herself there. But that dream was pushed aside as a fantasy since her father would never allow it. He used to tell her that dreams were vivid imagination and should be locked inside a vault of the sorts. Karai obeyed as always even though a part of herself wished and her mind drifted from training to eating a hotdog while standing on the sidewalk in New York. The sixteen-year-old girl wasn't going to lie; she was truly excited about travelling to New York. Maybe something interesting was going on there. Everything in her life seemed so bland and plain; like vanilla ice cream. She's killed people before but she was used to that by now. Besides it was always the same thing with her father every time she was sent out for a mission. _Revenge, revenge, vendetta, vendetta._ Seriously, that guy needed a hobby. The only thing that was bothering her about their trip was the bitter feeling was left on her tongue at the memory when her father had told her why exactly they were leaving for New York. 

 _Hamato Yoshi is alive,_ her mind reminded her, taunting her. 

She remembered all too well what happened after her father told her the news. Her blood ran cold and her heart froze like an ice dagger, dropping to the pit of her stomach, bile rising at the back of her throat. Her face was still paler than usual even after all these hours. He was _alive._ The man who took her mother away, the man who ruined her life, the man who betrayed her father, the man who single handedly destroyed _all_ of their lives, was in New York, alive and _breathing._ Karai refused to believe it at first because there was no way in _hell_ he was alive. Not after the fire -- no one could have survived in that fire. But...her father had, and if her father had managed to make it out alive while carrying both her and the body of her mother, then...then who's to say that Hamato couldn't have lived even after all his injuries and the blows he received? She had thought he had perished in the flames...but that was no longer the case, it seemed.

Karai had felt so many things after she left her father's office and retreated to her own room. She was beyond angry; she was livid, she was appalled, she was _infuriated._ It was like there was this pit of fire burning her whole body, drowning her in her own anger. She was sad, obviously, because even after what he did...he still got to see another day, see the sun rise, walk along the streets as a commoner, even after committing the sins she couldn't even _begin_ to describe. She remembered screaming in rage and pummeling the dummy in her room without restraint, until her energy was worn out. Karai bit her bottom lip as she tried to think of anything else at the moment besides Hamato, forcing herself to let her mind drift over to something nicer than revenge. Just because she wanted to see the man beg for another breath of air didn't mean she was so worked up about it like her father was. She preferred to be patient and wait until the time was right. Right now she just wanted to relax and see if she could do anything else besides sit in her comfy chair. Maybe she could ask her father what time they should be landing. She could ask the ninja flying the jet but bugging her father just a tad was always fun for her -- as long as she didn't pester him too much. 

Unfolding her legs from the side table, Karai straightened herself and rose off from her seat, walking along the aisle until she pushed the doors opened and noted Xever and Bradford still bickering over whatever they disagreed on this time. She turned the knob and quietly entered the dimly lit room, her father's face illuminated by the whitish blue glow coming off from the screen he intently stared at. She stalked forwards and opened her mouth to address her father before someone's hand suddenly grasped her neck and Karai found herself rammed into the left side of the wall, and she grunted at the impact because that had actually _hurt._ Her amber colored eyes stared into the piercing blue color that glowed in the dark room, in the form of narrowed, menacing eye slits. Karai's eyes widened as her father addressed the attacker.

"Calm, child, it is only my daughter," he dismissed and Karai felt a pang at his words. His tone was dismissive as usual, like she didn't matter to him at all. Karai knew her father loved her, deep, deep down. She was his daughter after all and she was the last thing he had left in this world other than his clan. He loved her even when he didn't say it as often, it was just...just complicated between the two of them, that she knew. The tight, unyielding grip on her neck loosened and Karai's hand flew up to her most likely bruised neck as she rubbed it gingerly, giving the attacker a sour look before her eyes widened marginally. Those blue eyes, the glowing, piercing blue eyes...she had never seen those eyes in person before, she was told about them, but she had never thought those eyes had ever existed.

"Karai," her father greeted, his gaze swiping to hers as he regarded her with a blank expression, "may I ask why you have decided to interrupt our private session. We were just going over several battle tactics and I had just been planning to contact a few old friends of mine back in Russia. So make any silly request you have quick, my daughter." he told her with a stern tone and Karai blinked repeatedly as she continued to stare like a fish out of water at the silent occupant in the room, who stood still as a statue, eye slits glowing. Shredder raised a brow, "Is there something wrong, daughter?" he asked, but he didn't sound concerned at all as he noticed her rude staring. Karai continued to stare dumbly at the dark clad figure in the room. There was absolutely no way -- she couldn't be real, she had thought she was just a myth. "Father..." she said, trailing off, "...is that who I think it is?" she asked, pointing a finger at the supposed myth. Her father glanced at the figure for a second before addressing Karai again, "I have important matters to attend to, daughter," he said, avoiding her question, and he turned back to the other occupant. "Julia," he said, and Karai's brows disappeared into her hairline. Julia? That was her name? "please escort my daughter back to her area and keep her company. We should be landing in short of two hours."

The kunoichi nodded, "Hai," she said, and Karai uncomfortably shuffled back to the door and turned the knob, watching with wide, weary eyes as light cracked into the room slightly, letting her have a glimpse at the high ranked assassin. Karai gestured a hand to the door, "You can go first," she offered the assassin, who nodded once and walked past Karai and left the room, Karai following suit as she shut the door. She turned to look at Xever and Bradford, whose bickering abruptly halted to an end as their eyes slid to the dark clad assassin with the wolf shaped helmet that seemed to fit her head. The two men shared a look and turned their heads to meet Karai's eyes. Bradford jabbed a thumb from where the other girl had walked into, seemingly unaware of the odd stares she was receiving, "Is that...?" he trailed off, his tone unsure. Xever quirked a brow as he turned his head to where she was, just behind the door, "Is that _the_ Scarlet Moon?" he asked, astonished. Karai nodded once, her expression bored but just as confused as they were. "Seems to be the one." she answered and Chris scoffed, folding his arms across his broad chest. "Strange. I thought she was a myth." he mused and Karai shrugged one shoulder, "Well she's as real as daylight." she quipped before leaving the two to bicker once more.

Karai sat down back on her chair and noticed that Scarlet Moon was sitting in the sofa chair across from her, the piercing blue eye slits piercing into Karai's eyes and the mask was beginning to creep her out. It was both creepy to look at but also terrifying in a cool type of way. Karai just couldn't believe what -- who she was staring at. The Scarlet Moon. Her father had told her about the highly trained assassin about eleven years ago when she was just five-years-old. Karai only knew bits and pieces but apparently The Scarlet Moon wasn't entirely human because she had wolf-like abilities and she was considered a half-mutant. Up close, Karai couldn't see any visible traits of a wolf from the assassin herself other than the helmet and Karai was pretty sure it was just for show and for scare. It was pretty frightening to look at. Especially those eyes. Karai had told all the Foot Soldiers about Scarlet Moon because her father had ordered her to. Scarlet Moon was a scare tactic to assure that no one in the Foot would double cross the Shredder. Karai had always thought she was a myth but apparently she was very real. Karai quickly assessed the other kunoichi's appearance. Her whole outfit was pitch black to blend in with the night along with her mask and claw gauntlets. The claw gauntlets on her hands were actually pretty cool because they reminded Karai of an actual werewolf.

Scarlet Moon also seemed to be a couple of inches shorter than Karai. In fact...her height was around 5'0 ft. That fact alone only bewildered Karai the more because there was no way a notorious assassin like Scarlet Moon could ever be such a thing. Karai imagined that The Scarlet Moon would be toweringly tall in height, broad, heavily muscled, and, well...she thought she was actually gonna look like a werewolf. It was in her name, people! But still...Karai couldn't shake off the fact that Shredder had addressed her earlier as 'Julia' and 'Child'. There was no way Scarlet Moon could be around her age, it was impossible since no child could ever stand being an assassin for someone like Shredder. And 'Julia' sounded so... _normal._ And Scarlet Moon was anything but normal. Karai tilted her head as she furrowed her brows. She leaned further into her seat as she crossed her arms over her chest, smirking faintly. Maybe conversing a bit with the assassin wouldn't do her any harm, right? 

"So," she began, gaining Scarlet Moon's attention as the assassin sat up straighter and tilted her head at the other kunoichi. "You're the Scarlet Moon, I presume?" Karai asked, earning a curt nod from the former myth. "How'd you get the name?" she asked out of curiosity. Scarlet Moon shrugged, folding her arms atop of the maple colored table, "It was written in my file a long time ago. I don't know how your father came up with the name. Must've been because of my... _species."_ the girl answered and Karai almost raised her brows in surprise. Her voice was calm and fluid, so Karai couldn't tell which race was she, but she spotted a hint of African American in her tone, but she also sounded so young. Her voice sounded young as Karai's -- younger, perhaps. How could an assassin like The Scarlet Moon sound so young like a teenager? Pursing her lips, Karai nodded slowly, "I see," she muttered, and she smirked again. "You sound kinda young there, Scar," she said in a slightly teasing tone, "How old are you exactly, anyways? Twenty?" she guessed with a wide smirk taking up half of her cheek. To her surprise, Scarlet Moon didn't seem to tense, she was calm and her posture didn't falter a little. "How old are _you?"_ she countered and Karai could practically hear the smirk in her tone. Well...she was...snarky.

"Touché." Karai said with a smirk of her own, glancing at the window, noticing it was nearing nighttime. She looked back to Scarlet Moon, "You must be thrilled." she teased, "Big, bad wolf gets to prowl around the big city. I bet you'll have a _grand_ feast there, huh?" she snickered as she could already picture the image of a large wolf creature snarling and sniffing through the streets as the citizens ran away in fright, human flesh stuffed into the wolf's razor sharp fangs. Scarlet Moon tilted her head at Karai, her hand grabbing the steel gauntlet before pulling it off without difficulty before repeating the process with the other hand, and that's when Karai finally got a glimpse at the color of her skin. It was a medium brown skin tone and Karai had a peek at her black painted fingernails, chipped slightly around the sides of her nail. She tapped her bare hands into the table, "I suppose," she chuckled, "Though I prefer my meals cooked to perfection by the finest butcher in the city." she joked along, and Karai found herself liking this girl. She was...well, she definitely wasn't boring at all. "What about you? Are you excited about New York? I heard it's one of the best cities to travel to when you're on vacation. Or was that Hawaii? Might've been Hawaii...okay, _definitely_ Hawaii."

Karai chuckled as her eyes crinkled in amusement, leaning forward, "You're funny, and I guess I'm excited. I've never really been anywhere other than Tokyo, though. Honestly, I'm just waiting for something non-boring to happen over there. I've heard weird things tend to happen in New York." she said and the assassin shrugged one shoulder, "I wouldn't know either. I've been around big parts in Japan and I might've been in El Salvador one time. But I get what you mean about non-boring. It's the same routine every day; wake up, debrief, assassinate, sleep, and the whole cycle starts over again. It would definitely be nice for something to change once in a while."

"Totally. It's always the same with my father. All he ever talks about is revenge and vendetta. He has no life other than the Foot."

"Your father needs a hobby."

Karai beamed at the girl across from her with a grin, tilting her head, surprised on how easily this conversation had been. She had expected Scarlet Moon to be more serious and less as...well...normal. It was odd considering her reputation. "Where have you been all my life?" Karai asked with an astonished tone. To her surprise -- wow, she's been surprised a lot this evening -- Scarlet Moon actually laughed, sounding like a teenage girl herself. "You know, you're not exactly what I expected." Karai mused with a tilt of her head, raising a sly brow, "I honestly thought you were going to turn out like my father or his ninjas; serious and brooding." Karai admitted as she propped one fist to her chin, amber eyes gleaming in interest. Scarlet Moon leaned back and folded her arms across her chest, propping one foot onto the table. "Appearances can be deceiving," she said, her tone amused and sly, "You're not exactly what I was expecting either." she said and Karai raised a brow, a smirk gracing her lips, "Really now?"

"Yeah, turns out you're _nothing_ your father. You're too delicate."

Karai's smirk vanished in an instant, her amused eyes losing their gleam as they narrowed, pouting at the girl across from her sourly. "I am not too delicate." she denied with a grumble. Karai's eyes trailed over Scarlet Moon's mask and she couldn't tell what expression she was exactly making. Karai was sure the girl was just teasing her based on her tone, but her voice also sounded nonchalant, like she was telling a friend a private secret of hers. It was easy to tell especially based on the person's facial expressions and conversations were much easier when you weren't wearing a frightening mask that covered your whole head. Karai was growing more curious by the second the longer she stared at the female assassin across from her. Matter of fact. had Scarlet Moon ever taken the mask off? She smacked her lips and narrowed her eyes slightly, "Have you ever thought about taking off that mask?" she asked after her curiosity got the better of her. 

Silence followed after the question was hung in the air, and Scarlet Moon visibly tensed, growing still. She didn't talk and Karai couldn't exactly decipher how the girl was feeling by her facial expression. It was an innocent question, though. Karai was sure the assassin must've at least taken off the mask when she went to bed or something, right? No one sane could ever sleep with something like that on. She figured it would be too uncomfortable. But judging by the way Scarlet Moon wasn't speaking, her tense posture that was rigid, the long, dreadful silence...it must've been a touchy subject for her. Why, Karai wouldn't know. She wore a mask during missions but she always took it off when she was in the comfort of her own fortress. She watched as Scarlet Moon's hand reached up and lightly patted on the cheek of her mask, the wheels spinning around in her head.

"I've never thought about it," Scarlet Moon answered, her voice soft and quiet, like she was just realizing she the wolf mask on. Karai raised a brow but decided not to push the subject any further. She opened her mouth to say something next, but the plane jerked and halted to a stop, and Karai automatically assumed that they had just landed. But didn't her father say a couple of hours? Scarlet Moon seemed to notice it too and tilted her head, "Guess we're here." she said, swiftly standing up from the chair and walking up front, Karai staring after her. There was no escaping it this time. Her mission was sent and the second they got off this plane, so much will change and Karai could come home with a satisfied smile. Hamato Yoshi was going to die soon, she didn't care for his disciples but it didn't matter anyways. They would get their revenge. Her mother will be avenged. After all these years...

She whistled lowly, "This is gonna be one hell of a mission," she said, standing up and following after Scarlet Moon.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jewel was in for the ride of her life. She was immensely bored. All she had to for the day was wait for Shredder's orders, and then proceed to action. She trained for a couple of hours, her mind drifting to her thoughts. She analyzed the situation and thought about it again for a second. She was actually looking forward to see what Hamato's disciples were like, how they fought as a unit, how they fought as individuals. She needed to wait for Shredder's orders until he gave her the all clear and a quick rundown of who they were and what they were capable of. She's spent weeks in her room and now she was finally about to be sent on her first mission. Finally.

Jewel watched with a bored expression as she stared dully at the television screen. Some show called _Grown-ish_ was on and Jewel found it to be something pretty nice to watch. The flat screen T.V. was rather expensive looking along with her whole entire suite. The room was massively large which made her old room back from Tokyo like a shoebox considering Shredder housed her in a dungeon. The walls were a rich eggplant color except one of the walls were completely glass which gave her a view of the city. The king sized bed sat in the center of the room, the comforters a matching purple color along with shades of black, a nightstand on the right side. On the other side of the bed a large bookshelf filled to the brim with books pressed up against the wall. There were so many books Jewel couldn't decide which to read first. The television flat screen was directly across from the bed, set with a miniature living room customized with the oddly shaped chair that were a girlish lavender color and a glass coffee table sat in the center of it all. Jewel sat with her legs crossed on one of the chairs and she took a swig of her tequila. She knew she wasn't technically allowed to drink alcoholic beverages since she was only a fifteen-year-old girl but she didn't care. Thanks to her enhanced abilities, getting drunk wasn't an option for her. Jewel never drank much, only for when she was bored. 

Setting the square shaped glass down onto the glass table, Jewel snagged the hardcover book of To Kill A Mockingbird and flipped the pages opened, reaching to the point from where she had left her bookmark. Her eyes skimmed the text and she grew more interested in the premise as she read all the way up to Chapter 15. She bookmarked the page and set the book back down. It was rather interesting; it talked about her dealing with the fact that Atticus was defending this black man in court. Jewel thought it would very interesting and grew more fascinated with the character of Boo Radley. That character reminded Jewel of herself because like Boo, she was just some odd, nightmarish tale that instilled fear into people all alike. Jewel couldn't blame them because she was pretty terrifying and she was trained to cause people fear until she struck the final blow. Jewel prided herself in her assassination work since that was all she was good for now. She was homeschooled online but the subjects were far too easy for her considering she had learned them from her father a long time ago. God, how she missed him these days.

Jewel rose up from her seat after she had turned off the T.V. and she turned a heel and flopped herself onto the bed. She laid on her back and her mask shifted a bit. She closed her eyes and allowed her thoughts to drift by today's events. As usual for these past two months, nothing. She hadn't been doing anything for these two months that she's been in New York City. She hadn't even been able to explore the sights and she was cooped up inside her suite. All she had been doing for her days was train, practice a couple of katas she had been working on, sketch in her journal, read, paint, and worked on her online classes. Jewel loved painting and training but she also liked to actually fight somebody who was a match for her skills. She needed someone who was a challenge for her because she had been handling people too easy for her taste. Perhaps someone who was like her in some way, like a mutant or something. Sadly she didn't know any other mutants similar to her because she wasn't even sure if they existed anymore. She never knew what happened to those aliens that had kidnapped her, murdered her father, and experimented on her before she was left to die all by herself in the back of some alley.

Sighing, seeing as how she wasn't tired, Jewel swung her legs over her bed and walked up to the glass wall. She yanked back the black curtains and gazed at the city. Buildings towered over the small town shops, bright with so many colors Jewel couldn't specify. Jewel distinctly heard a taxi cab hollering at some pedestrian walking across the road without looking both ways. Both barked fiercely at each other and she smirked in amusement. She observed the sounds with her enhanced, wolf-like hearing and she picked up on the fact that a lot of New Yorkers were cranky and tended to bicker – just like Xever and Bradford. Those two were always fun to watch argue over something as stupid as who got the last doughnut or whatever. She glanced up at the midnight black sky, millions of bright stars twinkling down at her. The moon was full and ghostly, somehow making the city even more magnificent than it already was. Jewel really wanted to go out and see what New York was like with her own eyes.

Her eyes dulled at the thought; she could never do that even if she wanted to or if Master Shredder allowed it. She was always going to be cooped up inside a building because of her appearance. Jewel had never taken off the wolf helmet over her head because she didn't want people to see what she really looked like now. She didn't care if they thought she was hideous but she hated the fact that she was no longer the girl she used to be before...well, everything. She wouldn't consider herself innocent back then but she definitely wasn't traumatized. She missed back when she used to blast music through her speakers in her room, going to gymnastics practice everyday with her teammates, her father training her too early in the morning. Life was so much simpler back then even if she was still an assassin before the experiments. That fact didn't bother her as much as it should because her father had raised to be mature even if she was a five-year-old. When she had killed someone for the first time...she'll admit, she was pretty much freaked out because it was her first time and she didn't expect him to die so quickly by her hands.

Her reflection bounced off from the vividly clear wall and she turned away, folding her arms as she shuffled back to her bed; she would wallow in self-pity later. Right now she had to sleep. She wasn't very tired, but she just didn't have the energy to do anything tonight. Sneaking out sounded like a pretty good option for her, but she had to remind herself that she couldn't because she could be spotted by one of Hamato's disciples – even if she was stealthy enough. No, it was better to stay inside for a while until she got the all clear from Master Shredder. Maybe she would be facing the ninjas sooner. Hopefully. Because the suspense was killing her.

* * *

Jewel smirked behind the mask as she made her way to Shredder's throne room, catching a few Foot Ninjas by surprise. She caught all of them gawking after her, and some froze out of fear considering the infamous Scarlet Moon was supposed to be a myth. The main throne was located in a tall building that towered over many others, posing as a church which was ironic considering who Shredder was. It was a long, metal walkway, with a water tank underneath, and all around her were see through glass windows that showed a decent enough view of the city. At the end of the walkway and up a small staircase sat Shredder at his grand throne, waiting for her patiently and silently. Jewel had a neutral expression on her face as she drew closer and bowed down on one knee before her master.

Shredder arose from his throne, his muscles bulging underneath his armor, coming to full height as he walked down the flight of stairs, his gauntlets clinking together as he stepped before her, "Julia," he said, "Rise."

She did as she told and wrinkled her nose in disgust as she got a better look at his scarred and burned face. _Blegh,_ she thought to herself, _at least he's got the mask._ Shredder suddenly held out his hand, which held a small blinking device and Jewel tilted her head at it and she finally noticed what it was; some sort of tracking device. "I am sending you out on your first official mission, Julia," he told her and she perked up in interest, "Hamato's disciples have been found near Central Park and I am sending you alone as backup in case Xever and Bradford fail."

Jewel took the tracker from Shredder as she nodded, a smile stretching across her face. Finally! Something to do around here. "Yes, Master Shredder," she obeyed, her eyes travelling to his, "I promise I will not fail you." she said and Shredder nodded as he turned back around, "I doubt you will, child. Go now, Julia. And under no circumstances, do not fail me, child. The consequences shall be... _severe."_ he promised her as he narrowed his dark eyes into emotionless slits, and Jewel nodded. She turned her heels and promptly left the room, sliding the door shut behind her and Karai nearly bumped into her. 

"Scarlet Moon!" she said in surprise, straightening herself as she smoothed her armor, "I almost didn't see you coming there. Are you about to venture off on another mission?" she asked as she folded her arms with a smirk. Jewel glanced at the tracker that was still building and while she enjoyed some company with Karai, she didn't have time and she needed to make haste. "Your father has sent me to hunt down Hamato's disciples down in Central Park," she explained as she passed by Karai, calling over her shoulder, "Looks like Bradford and Xever are about to have their asses handed to 'em!"

"Be careful, Scarlet Moon." Karai warned, and Jewel halted in her steps as she turned her head, Karai gaining her attention, "Hamato's disciples aren't...human, exactly. they're almost like you and they are highly trained warriors. Almost as good as myself. Watch out for their leader; his skills could match for yours."

Jewel basked in the information Karai had just laid before her, nodding slowly in response as she walked away, but not before saying, "Then let's hope this suit's dark enough to hide me in the shadows long enough," and she turned a corner and ran towards the lone window on the wall, pulling it open as she slipped back into the real world, leaping high as her hand reached the gargoyle and she flipped backwards and planted her feet onto the glass wall of the church building before maneuvering herself onto the rooftop across from the building. The wind spiked her skin underneath the fabric of the suit as she ran along the rooftops and followed the blinking light of the tracker fisted in her steel claw.

She picked up her pace quite a bit, her legs becoming some type of blur you couldn't miss as her speed accelerated. Jewel braced herself as she bolted towards the edge of the roof, and she flew forwards to the gap between the two buildings and the moment her feet touched the new building, her whole form became some sort of haze that disappeared faster than the blink of an eye. Within seconds she had entered Central Park, stopping right at the entrance. The lighting was blindingly bright and Jewel slapped a hand over the eye slits of her helmet as she clamped her eyes shut, blinking several times as her eyes adjusted to the lighting. Her senses had been dialed ever since the experiments and everything was just incredibly sensitive for her. It took awhile for her to adjust.

As Jewel leapt over the towering gates of the entrance, landing soundlessly on her feet and she quirked a brow when she noticed Xever and Bradford on the ground, sprawled against each other as both men groaned. She remained high on alert as she treaded carefully towards the two of them. She knelt down and inspected them with keen eyes as she tilted her head. They seemed to be fine, apart from a couple of nasty bruises along their jawlines and Jewel's brow shot up high as she inspected Bradford, most notably his face. A grin spread over her features as stared down at the drawings sprawled across his face, a drawn in glasses and a mustache that reminded her of those cheesy, over-the-top villains. She restrained the urge to chuckle as she arose upright, looking around as she noticed no disciples here.

Laughter filled her ears; it was distant and hardly there, but it was behind her and she automatically assumed that it must've been Hamato's disciples. Jewel narrowed her eyes and with a leap, she dashed into the trees, her feet making no sound as she swiftly exited out of the park and back into the rooftops. She bounced from rooftop to rooftop with instinctive grace and precision, just like the majestic creature people claimed her to be. What they had claimed her to be. Jewel hid herself behind the air vent as she listened to the sound of triumphant laughter. Jewel cocked her head to the side as she listened and she narrowed her eyes at the sound. They sounded no older than she was—and she was fifteen. 

Unable to resist, Jewel risked a peek as she peered from behind the air vent, finally having a look at Hamato's disciples. Her eyes widened at the sight of them; they...they were turtles?! Seriously?! Jewel looked away as she hid in her hiding spot, her mind reeling at the new information. Holy shit! she thought to herself, Hamato's disciples were mutant turtles? Why didn't Shredder tell me? Her eyes narrowed in suspicion as she listened to whatever ridiculous conversations they were currently having. She rolled her eyes at the conversation, wondering why the hell Yoshi would want these twerps to be soldiers in his army. These boys were just a gang of noisy teens and smelly turtles. Her nose curled in disgust. Speaking of which, they did smell pretty bad; like they had just came from the sewers or something. 

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" one asked, sounding bright and hopeful and Jewel could only imagine that he was bouncing on his turtle toes, and he gasped suddenly. "Can we go watch a movie with April? Please, Leo, please." he begged and Jewel gave an odd look. Leo? she mouthed to herself. 

"Sorry, Mikey," came a smooth, deep voice, sounding authoritative and in charge. Jewel quickly assumed he must've been the leader if the higher pitched voice asked for his permission. "In case you've forgotten, we can't be seen by humans, and that includes dark theaters. Besides, Splinter wants us home by midnight and I'm not one to against his orders."

"Of course you wouldn't, Fearless," another voice barked, and Jewel detected a gruff edge to his voice. Judging by the tone of his voice this turtle must have been the type with a short fuse. "You're always following the rules, and if you haven't noticed, it's, like, eight thirty. Why don't we go watch a movie?" he snapped.

"Or we could just watch a movie at her place instead," another turtles suggested, sounding a little shy as he did so, "Her dad's working late tonight and it's summer. April's probably bored and we could use a night of relaxation. It's also celebratory since we just took out Xever and Bradford along with a few Foot Soldiers. I don't know about you guys but I count that as a win."

Jewel resisted the urge to sigh and opted to roll her eyes to the heavens. _These_ were the so-called Hamato Clan ninjas that Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb couldn't take down? Jewel found that hard believe since these turtles were so loud and ridiculously loud that it made her want to laugh so badly. While she didn't know how they were mutants, whether or not they were aliens or maybe they were experimented on like her, she also wouldn't know why someone like Hamato Yoshi would want to recruit them in his clan. They weren't even following the number one ninja rule: Silence. They hadn't even sensed her presence for God's—

"Hey, do you guys feel that?" the one named Leo asked. Jewel tensed in surprise. So there was a brain underneath all that shell? Huh. Who would've thought?

"Feel what?" the one with the rough voice barked. Jewel narrowed her eyes and she knew at that moment that her cover was blown, which meant that she would have to engage into the battle earlier than she expected. Perhaps she had underestimated her opponents and chastised herself for that. That was the second lesson her father taught her.

"...I'm not sure," admitted Leo, his voice low, "but I think someone's watching us or something because I can feel it somewhere close."

"He's right, I feel it too," said the other turtle slowly, and Jewel unsheathed her Tanto sword, blowing out a breath. The four turtles became deathly silent and Jewel could already predict that they were standing their ground, and she heard the silent clatter of weapons being drawn out. Well, no time like the present, she thought to herself as she made her move. Time to go to work.

With a twist, the young girl applied some power into her legs as she leapt up to the roof of the air vent, the moonlight casting her shadow as it overshadowed the turtles' forms. The turtles drew in collective gasps at the sight of the sudden intruder, the wolf helmet seeming much more terrifying now since Jewel knew they had never heard about her before. She doubted the tale of Scarlet Moon was ever mentioned to them by the buffoons or Karai. She smirked as she leapt down and stood a safe distance away from them. She always liked dramatic entrances before she jumped into her prey and ripping them apart limb from limb. The hunt was much more thrilling than the feasting. "Strange," she mused aloud, inspecting the blade of her short sword dully, "I have seen many strange things before back in the forest. But I have never seen large...creatures like you four," she said, sounding aloof.

The turtles stared at her with wide, confused eyes. "Who the heck is she?" the one with the red mask barked, his electric green eyes blazing with a fire as he gripped his Sais tightly. One of them shrugged, "Another Foot Soldier?" the purple masked turtle suggested, his brownish red eyes inspecting her with a scientific gleam, his lanky muscles defining his form as he held onto his Bo staff. To her surprise, Jewel saw that the one with the orange mask beamed from ear to ear, baby blue eyes wide with wonder, "Whoaaa..." he breathed, "Nice mask!" he complimented. Jewel smirked in amusement and dipped her head in a nod, certainly not expecting that. The one with the purple mask rolled his eyes, "Mikey, don't compliment the enemy," he chastised in a dry tone.

The one named Leo had his katana sword pointed at her, his greyish blue eyes locking with her eye slits, "Who are you?" he probed darkly, "Are you a Foot Soldier? A spy?"

Jewel scoffed as she placed a hand on her hip; while she didn't know too much about teenage boys, she knew that most of them were gullible when it came to girls. She also knew some were very easily irritated when provoked and if she played her cards right, she would get the job done in no time. "A spy? Don't insult me, turtle boy," she snorted. She tilted her head as she walked a little closer, and the turtles immediately assumed a defensive stance, eyeing her wearily. "You know, you guys might actually be a challenge. It's not everyday you come across four mutant turtles." she teased. "And there's not a whole lot to do in this city. So this might actually be fun."

Without warning, she ran straight for them at a breakneck speed, and their eyes widened in surprise as she raised her Tanto and sent it downwards toward the red banded turtle. His green eyes were wide with fear but suddenly they erupted into an angry wildfire. Her blade locked with his Sais. Metal on metal rang in her sensitive ears, and she gritted her teeth in order to block out the pain. She ripped her short sword out of his pronged blades and pinned a knee to his stomach. The red banded turtle doubled over and with a swift and powerful kick, she sent him spiralling from the rooftop. He bounced like a ping pong ball and he cried out as he slipped over the edge. The turtle named Mikey gasped as the one with the purple mask lunged for her, along with the blue masked turtle. The smaller turtle dashed for the red masked turtle and leapt down the rooftop.

A Bo staff smacked her across the snout of the mask and Jewel was sent stumbling onto the ground. However, she quickly caught herself and rolled along to the pavement as she landed back on her feet. The staff wielder narrowed his mahogany eyes at her as he spun his staff furiously, swinging it back down at her again but Jewel sidestepped the attack. She dashed behind him but her ears picked up a distinct whistle of a certain katana blade. Narrowing her eyes, she whirled around and metal clanged in the air as she locked blades with the one named Leo. They locked eyes and she noted how calm his ocean orbs were, narrowed and focused. They shared an onslaught of blows and she spun around for a second to deliver a kick to the purple masked one. He cried out as a foot connected with his jaw and Jewel kicked him in the stomach powerfully and he was sent flying off the rooftop, screaming.

"Donnie!" the blue banded turtle called out worriedly, his eyes blown wide with concern for the other turtle. He narrowed his eyes further into furious slits and he unsheathed his of her katana, "You're gonna regret that." he promised and Jewel scoffed, "Oh _please,_ it's not like I killed him."

Her words went unignored as he sprinted towards her, crying out as he slashed his weapons with her. The other three turtles came flying back to the rooftop and Jewel rolled her eyes skyward as she delivered a spinning kick to Leo; can't these turtles take a hint? She swung a metal fist at him which he deftly dodged and the three turtles all leapt forward and joined their brother. Jewel found herself in the center of all four turtles as they circled around her. The air was thick with tension as her narrowed eyes slid between them, her enhanced hearing picking up the multiple heartbeats. This was a problem, a minor one, but still a problem. There were four of them which meant four heartbeats so it would difficult for her to determine which one would strike first. But no matter, these turtles were good, but not good enough to match her skills. On cue, the one named Mikey came first and cried out jubilantly. A Kusarigama chain came propelling towards her and Jewel was quick to shot out her Tanto and let the chains wrap around the serrated steel as she tugged it forwards and waited enough time for him to fly closer to her. She planted her foot hard on the chain and spun as she sent a rough kick to the orange banded turtle. He was sent flying back as the red banded turtle caught his arm and Jewel heard some type of wooden whooshing sound. In a flash, she turned around and ducked low when something wooden was about to smack her across the face. 

The purple banded turtle expertly spun his staff in his large fingers as he brought it back to her again, and Jewel swiftly dodged. "You know, I must commend you for handling such a delicate, fragile weapon with such large, thick hands. You must have had a fine master." she complimented. She liked to compliment her opponents because usually they would be so dumbfounded that it gave her a sweet spot to use to her advantage. The purple masked turtle blinked in surprise and his glare faltered, "U-Uh..." he stammered, and Jewel smirked as she deftly snatched the Bo staff delightedly and quickly brought her knee up as the crack of wood echoed in the air as the Bo staff became a Two Staff. She spun on her heels and threw the broken staff aside and she unsheathed her Tanto sword immediately and decided to use her gauntlets instead. The claws were sharper anyway. 

Her eye slits met a pair of livid green eyes. Her claws locked with pronged blades as the red masked turtles growled, "Nobody pushes me off the roof and gets away with it!" he spat like venom and Jewel rolled her eyes, "What people do to you is none of my concern, turtle boy." she retorted coolly, and wrinkling her nose in disgust, "And has anyone ever told you that breath stinks worse than a sewage plant across town? Because it smells like a raccoon died in there." she insulted with a cruel smirk and those electric eyes intensified in anger as his arms strained against her firm stance. "Why you _little—"_

Jewel didn't give him a chance to finish whatever retort he had up his shell or sleeve, whatever the term was for them, as she sliced through his Sais and dug her steel claws into his shoulders, planting her foot on his plastron as she slammed him onto the ground. The red masked turtle grunted at the impact and his eyes widened in pain as she mercilessly pierced his shoulders with her bladed hands. Blood immediately oozed out of his green plastron and the turtle growled in pain, his eyes growing watery as he blinked furiously. Jewel applied more pressure onto his shoulders and the turtle cried out in pain before she was forced off of him by pain of strong arms. Her arms were pinned to her sides as she was lifted off her feet and she twisted her head around to face a pair of rage filled baby blue eyes. Jewel glared at him as she pried herself off of him, high in the air as she spun around like an elegant ballerina before landing in a low crouch, her claw gauntlets bared for him to see, a flash of light winking from them. The one named Leo joined the turtle called Mikey as both attained a defensive stance, weapons in hands, poised at her and ready to strike.

"You just made a big mistake, dudette," Mikey growled, _"Nobody_ hurts our bros!" 

"That doesn't really concern, _dudette,"_ she spat, the blue tint of her eye slits menacing as ever.

The turtle with the blue mask glared at her venomously, "Well it's about to," he retorted calmly, lunging for her as he cried out. 

Out of the corner of her eye, Jewel noticed how the orange one dashed to the side and began running at her side and how the blue masked turtle had lunged for her and she narrowed her eyes. Ducking Leo's katana swing, she swept her leg under Mikey's feet and slashed his arm with her gauntlets, a pained cry erupting from the smaller turtle. She rose upright and Leo's eyes had widened to saucers, ocean blue eyes concerned, "Mikey!" he cried out worriedly, before narrowing his eyes and locking eyes with her. "Alright, that's it. I'm through playing games with you." he told her darkly, his tone threatening. Jewel shrugged carelessly, "Likewise," she agreed.

He swung his katana blade for her and Jewel quickly slipped to the side, but Leo had purposely used this as her distraction and swept his foot under her feet, and Jewel tripped and slammed onto the ground. Quickly, she rolled along and leapt back to her feet and dashed at an impossible speed rate which thankfully caught the blue banded turtle off guard. Using this to her advantage, she grabbed his arm and pulled it to her shoulder before ramming her elbow into his midsection and then twisting his arm before spinning around as shoving her knee between his legs. His eyes widened comically and he mindlessly swung a fist as her face, and Jewel stumbled slightly since she had not expected that. Although she should've. 

The blue masked turtle curled in on himself as he no doubt felt the burn of her kick, pulling his legs to his chest and clamping his eyes shut. Under normal circumstances, Jewel would've outright laughed in his face and teased him endlessly, but now was not the time to play games with the enemy. She had a job to do and she was not going to fail Master Shredder, even if she wanted to stick the purple masked turtles' Bo staff up his ass. She hurriedly scanned the scene before her and noted with satisfaction that all of the turtles were vulnerable and feeling the burn of her strikes. They were certainly a challenge, indeed, but they still weren't a match for her. Now all she had to do was send an alert signal to one of the Foot Ninjas or Karai and have them help her carry these bozos to the headquarters of the Foot. She slid her hand down her gun holster and took out the cellular device Shredder had supplied her with and dialed the first number she saw.

The phone rang for about three and a half seconds before a smooth, mischievous voice answered the call. _"Don't tell me you_ actually _managed to subdue Hamato's disciples,"_

Jewel smirked, "Well, what can I say? I'm a natural."

 _"Indeed you are, oh so infamous Scarlet Moon. Where are you exactly?"_ Karai asked. Jewel looked around and realized she had no idea which type of neighborhood she was in. She only had the tracking device with her to help with finding the turtles along with their triumphant laughter. "I'm not exactly sure," she admitted, "In case you haven't noticed, this is my first time out in the big, bad city."

Karai hummed in thought, _"Okay, stay on the line and make sure the turtles don't escape. I'll follow the tracker Shredder had Stockman installed in your phone and I'll be there with a couple of Foot Soldiers."_

"Alright— _Oh!_ Speaking of turtles, why didn't anything mention anything to me about _mutant turtles_ roaming around the city?"

Her response came as a laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that there's more to the next chapter and don't worry, the turtles will escape soon and then things'll get more interesting. Stay in tuned and don't forget to reply. Love ya!


End file.
